


reason behind your smile

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Rule 63, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Four different celebrations over the years linked in their love.





	reason behind your smile

**Author's Note:**

> I told pottermum that she’ll be getting her update on these two eventually. :-D
> 
> .....and yeah, might as well upload this.

**1998**

 

 

Ginny looked around the Muggle space in awe, never having been surrounded by so many electric lights and sounds. Unlike Diagon Alley, there was something almost more solid about the shops that lined the walls with their blinking lights and stiff mannequins. Inside them were decorations for the holidays that equally charmed Ginny, having grown up in a world with singing cards and dwarves dressed up as cupids.

It helped that this was also new to Halley. Her green eyes were wide behind her round glasses trying to take it all in. She slid her thin hands into her pockets, took them out and nervously rubbed them together. They hadn't gone on many dates since the school year started, but Ginny relished the chances when they could get away from Hogwarts and explore the Muggle world.

It also meant she could blatantly admire Halley's new wardrobe. The Muggle shirts and jeans she now wore other than her Auror uniform often highlighted how black her hair was and the brightness of her green eyes.

"I've never done this with the Dursleys," Halley admitted. They were sitting at the edge of a fountain and finishing the last of their candy. "Of course, that would be strange if I did."

Ginny licked at a wayward piece of chocolate that stained her fingers. "Surprise me, Potter."

She tugged on Ginny's hand and lead to her a metal box that had a velvet curtain as a doorway. She searched for coins inside her wallet that weren't silver or gold and inserted them inside a slot. "It's called a photo booth," Halley explained, pushing the curtain aside.

Inside was dark. There was a bench with something built in the wall across from it that Ginny couldn't make out.

Now away from the crowd, Halley’s tense shoulders relaxed as she tugged at Ginny's waist, pulling her into her lap. It wasn't hard to see her cheeky smile in the dark, to feel the anticipation of a kiss in the shared space between them. It was there in the curve of Halley's soft smile and how she rubbed circles over the back of Ginny's hand.

"Do I have to look at the camera?" asked Ginny. She shifted her weight in Halley's lap.

Halley kissed her and the lights flashed inside the booth.

 

 

**2000**

 

 

Velma pecked against the window, drawing Harry away from sleep. With his eyes shut, Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow and jabbed it at the window to open it. The tawny owl flew in circles over their heads, squawking indignantly.

Through half-closed eyes, Harry could make out the blurry form of a letter clutched in Velma's talons. It fluttered down to their bed and Velma disappeared to the kitchen down the hall in a blur of feathers. He closed his eyes and let then back of his head hit the pillow.

Ginny stirred next to him. "What is it?"

"Probably more wedding stuff." There was a steadily growing pile in their kitchen that they dedicated to all of the invitations and letters from their friends. A terrifying majority was from Ginny's Great-Aunt Muriel, demanding to know if he was really Harry Potter or just some sad impersonator taking advantage of her girlish dreams. He supposed that he should feel happy that he only looked somewhat like the Chosen One in certain lights, according to one of the letters.

She kissed his exposed collarbone. Her long hair tickled his skin. "I dare you to open it."

"You first."

With a slight _hmph_ , Ginny pushed her part of the bedding off and reached for the letter. "See. This is why we should elope." She opened the letter and made a startled sound as pink glitter showered in the air. " _George_." The charmed card inside started singing in a warbling tune that made Harry think of heart-shaped confetti and surly dwarves. The parchment twisted and contorted until it became a pair of lips, spilling more glitter onto the bed as it hovered in mid-air.

Harry blinked wearily up at the ceiling. "Did you know that was today?"

 _"Be mine, forever and ever and ever…"_ the sound of her younger self went.

Sitting up with her back straight, the tip of Ginny's wand was red and trailing smoke. "I'm going to kill him!'

The card danced in the air, dodging her small jinxes and she ran around the room with incredible ease. The card laughed and twirled in circles over her head, the voice sounding more like George's in the early hours of the morning. "Can't catch me, Gin-Gin," it said, breaking away from the poetry she had written when she was a Hogwarts student.

Stacking his hands behind his head, Harry smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Ginny cursed.

 

 

**2002**

 

 

Gid carded his fingers through his husband's unruly hair. Harry stirred slightly in the hospital bed, a vague flicker of movement behind his eyelids before they opened fully. He squinted up at Gid.

"Woah," Harry muttered. "Wazzoin?"

Gid let the tension leave from his shoulders. "You're an arse for making me worry, Potter."

"Potter…Potter…" Harry smacked his dry lips together. His eyes gained some focus. "I'm Potter?"

The Healers had warned him about this. Between the nasty curse and the potions used to fix the damage, confusion was normal when waking up. Gid was sure how the added Valentine decorations weren't helping. Glittery pink hearts were plastered to the walls, silhouettes of cupid fluttered near posters with their arrows aimed, and it overall reminded Gid of his First Year. _And Merlin help us if we run into Lockhart,_ he thought.

There was a sound of someone terribly singing love songs somewhere down the hallway in the Spell Damage Ward.

"Yes, you're Potter," he said. "And I'm your husband Gideon."

"You play Quidditch…I like Quidditch…"

The lights remained low in the room. Gid shifted in the straight-backed chair and reached in the bedside drawer for Harry's glasses. Inside it was also an envelope with Harry's wallet, keys, wand, and wedding band. Like Gid's, it was dark gold with an inscription on the inside that had their wedding date in Roman numerals. He helped Harry put his glasses and ring back on. Harry looked almost normal again if it wasn't for the heavy layer of bandages that went around his forehead and the vacant expression in his eyes.

There was a moment where it looked like Harry was struggling for something profound to say. Perhaps, Gid hoped, it was going to be _I am so sorry for scaring you all like that_ , or _see how my bull-headed personality can lead me into dangerous situations,_ but not "Ride me like a broom, Weasley."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" He was smiling.

"You're talking to the wrong Weasley. I'm sitting right next to you. That's Ron right there."

Ron waved from the doorway. In his other hand, he held a bouquet of Get-Well flowers from the St. Mungo's shop. "Hey, mate. Glad to see you're in one piece."

 

 

**2004**

 

 

The heavy silk of Halley's wrap was cool against her skin as they entered the warmth of the Italian restaurant. Gid was already waiting for her by the table, similarly dressed in nice evening wear.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said, pulling a chair out for her to sit in. He kissed her shoulder, adding in an undertone that she looked beautiful. She believed him for a moment since this was the few times she was able to wear something that wasn't covered in baby milk or spit or even a clingy child that demanded her every attention despite the baby.

They clinked water glasses and ordered from the menu that lacked turkey nuggets For a moment, Halley couldn't remember what she liked, so she randomly decided on a pasta dish.

"Cheers," Halley muttered as they handed their menus to the waiter. "We're having a meal without bibs."

"I think I remember how a real adult dinner goes," Gid agreed. He rested his chin in his hands. "That's when we talk only about boring stuff, right?"

The mobile in her purse shrilled.

"I feel bad he has no one to spend the holiday with," Gid said. It was one of those rare instances where everyone had plans (even Andromeda had a date with a woman she called an _old friend_ ), which made it difficult to find a babysitter for Teddy and their six-month-old baby. Originally, Halley and Gid weren't going to make plans with her maternity leave ending soon, but Rory gave them a sobering reminder on the last time they had gone out without Jamie.

Sasha, an assistant at Georgia's shop, made exasperated sounds from the other line of the call. "Mrs Potter, ma'am, your godson is covered in spots. He swears it's contagious!"

Halley studied the ceiling. She sighed. "Teddy is teasing you."

"Oh." Embarrassed, Sasha ended the call.

She stared at the mobile. She wondered if it was a requirement for all of Georgia's assistants to be a little bit gullible. "Are we making good choices tonight?"

"I can't tell." He nudged her foot under the table, making her smile. "But we might as well try to enjoy ourselves while we're here."

"Careful, that line of thinking gave us Jamie."

Halley's mobile rang again.

"Could be worst things." He reached over the table to hold her hand. "But that's why we're married."


End file.
